


Drunken Meeting

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Drabble, Galo is a hot mess, Lio is very tired, Lucia is a shark(metaphorically), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: It's 3 AM in the morning and Lio found someone in his backyard petting his dog.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Drunken Meeting

Jolting awake into the darkness of his bedroom, Lio blinked his tired eyes wondering what had woke him up in, he glanced at the red numbers projecting on his clock, which showed 3:04 a.m. He groaned at the ceiling, “What the hell?”

Now that he was more awake, he can actually picked out something was wrong.

Was that barking?

Why is Detroit barking at a time like this?

Worried and slightly paranoid, Lio got out of bed and grabbed the baseball that Gueira left at his house. Holding the bat in a defensive posture, he slowly crept out of his room. Nothing was amiss from what he can saw in the hall and the living room.

The dog slept outside most night and did not as much bark during the night. “Probably someone trespassing……” He walked to the door that lead to the backyard, base ready in hand and a twist to the knob. Lio shot out from behind the door, readied to strike anything that would be coming his way, just to stop at the bizarre scene in his backyard. “Who the heck are you!?”

Nothing was missing, not that Lio had time to check, but there was a man sitting on his lawn while having his arms full of Doberman licking his face and laughing. “Aww……Who’s a good girl? Yes you are, yes you are~!” Detroit barked at the praise, giving the man more kisses to the face. “Oh~! Hey there! Do you know that dogs are the best!? They’re the best! Aren’t you girl?” He scratched and rubbed Detroit’s head, “Such a good doggo~ Doggos are the best you know?”

Detroit whimpered as the drunk nuzzled on her, “They are the best. Dogs are the best……” He trailed off and went quiet. Thinking that he passed out, Lio got closer. The dog was still wagging her tail when she saw Lio coming. “Hey, you ok over there?” Just as he’s about to touch the man’s shoulder, he sprang up like a jack-in-a-box, eyes dazed and glassy, “Oh, hi there! I never saw you here. I love dogs you know? They are such wonderful creatures that exist in this world! So cute, so fluffy, so……” The man had grabbed onto Lio with his arms around his waist when he suddenly went quiet.

It was too late when Lio realized what was going to happen.

A gagging sound erupted as he tried to dislodge the man, but he spewed up on his feet and pants before Lio could, and then promptly passed out clinging to Lio. Covered in disgusting barf and reeking of alcohol, Lio had half the mind to leave this man to drown in his own vomit right here.

But then, he would have to answer questions as to why there is a body in his backyard.

Lio decided he wasn’t getting enough sleep for this.

The pass out drunk was not surprisingly heavy and Lio had to use all of his strength just to haul the guy to his back door. He was buff in size, pure muscle on his large frame. Lio was out of breath when he got him into the house. He dragged the dead weight through his hall to the living room couch, cringing as his carpet soiled, bemoaning internally the cleaning he had to do in the morning.

He need to get up early for work, damn it!

“Detroit, stay.” He ordered the Doberman when he saw her trying to get in. The dog whined dejectedly before retreating back to the dog house. As he finally set up the man on his couch, he quickly went to lock the door before getting a bucket of water and a wash cloth from the kitchen. Thankfully the man had not move from where Lio had put him, he wrestled the man to get rid of the foul smelling shirt, chucking it into a spare bucket he got.

Soaking the wash cloth in cold water, he proceeded to clean up the man as much as he could.

Tossing the cloth back into the bucket, Lio sighed tiredly as he slumped against his couch, head cushioning on beside the man’s arm. He was as clean as Lio could help, not a drop of spit dripping from his lax mouth. Now that Lio had the chance to closely observe, the man was quiet a catch despite being drunk off his ass.

“What a mess.” Trudging on the soft carpets, he retrieved a spare blanket from his closet and covered the man, before he passed out exhausted on his soft plushy queen-sized bed.

* * *

The morning greeted Lio with a blaring alarm right next to his bed. A hand slammed on the alarm button so hard it’s a miracle the clock didn’t break at the force. Lio groaned loudly in exhaustion, wishing desperately that he could continue sleeping. But he had a meeting at nine, there’s only less than two hours for his morning routine and traveling to his workplace takes thirty minutes.

Resigned, he got up to refresh himself. When he got to the living room, he could see the man from this early morning was sitting up with his head in his palms groaning in pain. Lio silently grabbed the aspirin and a glass of water, “Here, helps with the hangover.”

The man blindly accepted it, “Thanks……” He croaked and downed the pills with a big gulp of water. “Where am I? Do I know you?”

Lio shrugged, “You’re in my house, which you passed out in the backyard of.” He went to turn on the coffee pot. A quiet whir from the machine filled in the silent as Lio checked his fridge for ingredients. He would need to go shopping soon, he thought as he grabbed a carton of eggs and some carrots along with some hams out.

The hams were sizzling on the stove when the man came into the kitchen, “Can I help?”

He looked almost dead on his feet, but “Sure. You can help with the toast. Bread is on the rack.” The toaster popped in after a few seconds, soon nice fragrant of a hearty breakfast filled the kitchen. Lio dished out the hams and carrot omelet in two plates, sliding one of them to the man. A stack of toasts already placed in the middle of the dining table.

They quietly munched on breakfast. Lio figured he’s still having a headache, “So, I’m Lio, Lio Fotia. Who are you?” He asked in a slow voice as not to agitate him. “Galo Thymos, it’s nice to meet you.” Galo let out a smile so sincere that Lio felt his heart skip a beat.

“So you mind explaining why are you petting Detroit at 3 am this morning?” He took a sip on his coffee, now lukewarm from sitting too long. “Detroit?”

“You know. Doberman dog? Big black and brown?” As if on cue, said dog barked and scampering at the door, trying to gain her owner’s attention. Galo wincing at the volume had Lio shot out of his sits to calm the pooch, “Hush, Detroit.” He opened the door, Detroit trotted with her bowl hoping for food. “Of course, you glutton.”

Lio could tell Galo was staring at Detroit when he retrieved the dog food, but he never expected the man to call out, “Victoria?”

“What?”

“You’re her owner?” Detroit practically crashed into Galo asking for pets, he fingered her pink collar, “Yup, you’re Victoria alright. So your real name is Detroit, huh?” He tried to control the dog so that she doesn’t bark out loud at full volume. Then it finally dawned on him what had probably happened after he was drunk, “Holy shit. I made a fool out of myself last night, didn’t I?”

Lio remained silent as not to make the situation more awkward, “You…… Are a handful, that I’ll admit.”

“I’m sorry for troubling you.” Galo hung his head, “Can I make it up to you?”

Oh, Lio could think of some making up.

“I don’t know. Can you?” He sassed a bit, testing him. Galo just beamed and nodded before wincing again, “Of course, I just live three houses down the road. So, I’m technically your neighbor.”

Now, that wasn’t what Lio was expecting. Make it a problem for later.

“Whatever. I washed your clothes and put them in dryer. You can find them in the bathroom.” Lio took the empty plates to the sink for them to soak, “And I need to get ready for work.” At that, Galo glanced at his watch, then swiftly sprang up from the chair and dashed into the bathroom, “Shit! I’m going to be late!” Lio wondered if he still suffering a headache, but judging by how he can move, Galo will probably be fine. When he finished changing, the man had left.

Lio tried not to feel disappoint at the absent and went to wash the dishes. As he entered the kitchen, there was something taped to the fridge’s door. He read through it and smile, ‘I’m sorry to ditch you, but I’m very late to work. Here’s my number if you need to contact me.’ was scrawled messily on the paper. Lio punched the number into his contact before leaving for work.

* * *

The office still looked as suffocating as it’s been since the first day. Lio worked as a chief editor for a famous woman magazine called Promare, featuring anything related from fashion to desserts. This time, they’re trying to assemble a special article regarding to a rather popular cafe adored by the female populations and Lio’s having a meeting soon with the cafe’s photographer personal-hired photographer.

“Boss, your guests had arrived and are waiting in the main meeting room.” Meis called as he pokes his head into the office. Lio gathered his files and laptop before marching in.

Well, he was definitely not expecting the impromptu guest from this morning to be sitting in the meeting room with a woman that looked too young to be working. Lio could see Galo was shocked to see him but hidden it well enough to not cause a scene, however judging by the girl’s sly expression, they’re not doing a very good job about it.

Lio cleared his throat, “Good morning, I’m the chief editor for Promare, Lio Fotia. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Meis, his assistant.”

Galo stood and shook his hand, “Hi! Galo Thymos, Ante Barnisu Cafe’s Photography Extraordinary.”

“Lucia Fex, technician and head of public relations of Ante Barnisu Cafe.” The blonde introduced. With pleasantries exchanged, all of them sat down to start their meeting.

Lio will never admit out loud. Despite Galo looking like he should be working in a field that requires more muscles, he’s definitely a very talented photographer. Lio flipped through his portfolio, already picking out some of the photos to be issued with their article, “These are very well captured. The lightings and angles made them popped out.”

“Galo may looks like a fool, but he’s got real talent.”

“Lucia……”

Well, Lio certainly won’t be letting this man out of his sight anytime soon. While the man sitting opposite of him was still oblivious about it, Lucia had zoned in to his feeling like shark to blood, if her smirks were to mean anything.

Regardless, Lio never backed down from a challenge. Besides, Galo still has to make it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble borned from a fun little au I found on the internet
> 
> Original Au prompt:
> 
> i met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night


End file.
